Atlantic: The Octonauts and the Salt Princess
'Atlantic: The Octonauts and the Salt Princess '''is the 48th episode of Season 29. Summary While the Octonauts are having a relaxing weekend vacation in Krakow, Kwazii discovers that everything is turning into salt by magic dragonflies! Then while investigating the mystery, he encounters with the missing salt princess named Brigid who has the power of salinization. Plot The episode begins in Kwazii's bedroom where Kwazii is packing up his things for the Octonauts weekend vacation in Krakow, plus his Terra Crystals and the things of his Lothea friend, Pearl, while Pearl helped him. As he was finished packing, Captain Barnacles' face appears on the screen as he asked Kwazii if he's ready to go yet and that everything and everyone is already in the Gup-X. Kwazii replies that he's almost done and that he just needs a few more things: his journal, his spyglass, his iDisney, his ball of wool, and a copy of True Tales For Pirates. After he had everything packed, Kwazii zipped his bag, fed his Venus Flytraps a fish biscuit, and Pearl hopped on his shoulder as they both went down to the Launch Bay to meet their friends. Finally, the Octonauts were all set for their trip to Krakow. As the Gup-X was heading to it’s location, Kwazii looked out the window and he felt himself buzzing with excitement. He couldn’t wait to arrive at Krakow, and what’s best about the place is the many stories, myths, and legends, like the one about the salt princess that went missing years ago. Curious, Peso asks Kwazii what was so special about this missing salt princess legend as he (Kwazii) explains to his friends that this princess is very special because she has a very special power: to turn things into salt whenever her dragonflies land on them and rumors in Krakow have been spreading about the sightings of a girl that looks like the princess and a whole group of dragonflies following her around like when Luna Girl’s moths follow her around. Hearing that made Captain Barnacles chuckle and tell Kwazii that he is not sure about the legend and the rumors about the salt princess. Smirking, Kwazii replied "We’ll see, captain", and hopes that maybe one day when he and the Octonauts are in Krakow, he’ll find and meet this salt princess in person. Later, the Octonauts have finally arrived in Krakow, and Captain Barnacles leads his crew to the hotel he had already booked last week. As everyone was putting away their stuff, Kwazii looks out the window after he had finished as he was still thinking about the salt princess and wished that he can prove Captain Barnacles wrong by meeting her. That night, after exploring more of Krakow with his friends, Kwazii was getting ready for bed and so were his Terra Monsters. Just then, something fast and sparkly caught Pearl’s eye as she calls her friends to he looked down to see a dragonfly, landing on a pot of flowers, then they turn crystalline, which made Kwazii breath in amazement “the salt princess!” So if there are dragonflies turning things to rock salt, then that meant that dragonfly belongs to the salt princess and that meant, she was real! The next morning, the Octonauts were having breakfast but Kwazii couldn’t hold back the excitement anymore as he gulps down his pancake piece and tells everyone what he and his Terra Monsters just saw last night. Captain Barnacles asks Kwazii what it was as he (Kwazii) explains about the salinization caused by a dragonfly, and blurts out that he thinks that it's the salt princess' doing. Peso asked Kwazii if he did, and Kwazii excitedly replied yes. Unfortunately, none of the Octonauts believed that as Kwazii tried to tell them that it's true and that he and his Terra Monsters have see it with their own eyes, but Captain Barnacles thinks that Kwazii just thought he saw the salt princess' dragonfly because he didn't have enough sleep last night just because he spent all night looking out his window. Now Kwazii was protesting that the salt princess and her dragonflies are real, which got the other guests' attention as they all turned to look at the Octonauts with quizzical looks while Kwazii settles down with embarrassment. Finally, Kwazii decides that if the Octonauts can't believe him, then he'll just have to prove to them by finding the salt princess and meet her himself to prove that she does exist, as he stand up and marches out, with Pearl following him, before either Captain Barnacles or any of the other Octonauts can stop him. But Kwazii already left in fumes of frustration, leaving Captain Barnacles to sigh heavily. As Kwazii and Pearl were far away from the hotel, he enters an unknown area of Krakow. It looked deserted and empty, lucky for them, since there was no one around, so that means the salt princess or her dragonflies have to be around this area somewhere. Just then, Kwazii caught a blur of some flying insect passing by as Pearl recognized it as one of the dragonflies that turned the pot of flowers into salt last night. All they need to do now is follow the dragonfly and hopefully, it will lead Kwazii and Pearl straight to the salt princess. The two followed the dragonfly as fast as they could just as Pearl could see that whenever it landed, the dragonfly turned everything it touched into salt. So the rumors were true! Then just as Kwazii and Pearl caught up to the dragonfly, the two friends stopped on their tracks to see a young girl in a green cloak in front as Kwazii's eyes grew wide with surprise and amazed, then whispered under his breath in excitement, "The Salt Princess..." But just when Kwazii was about to approach her and say hello, the girl turned to look at him and with angry and fearful wide eyes, she outstretched her hand to send her dragonflies flying towards him and Pearl to turn them into salt. Quickly before the dragonflies could touch them, Kwazii held up his paws and used his protection power to form a force field and the dragonflies turned it into salt when they touched it, then he used his super strength to break free just as he noticed that the salt princess was getting away! Kwazii called out to her to wait, and he and Pearl ran to chase her while he called out again that he and Pearl don't wanna hurt her. However, when they stopped, the salt princess summoned her dragonflies again and sent them flying up under a bridge, then as they touched it, the bridge turned into salt and collapsed onto Kwazii and Pearl! Luckily, Kwazii protected him and Pearl again with his protection force field and they finally met up with the salt princess was too exhausted to resume running. As she turned to face Kwazii, she orders him and Pearl to stay back as Kwazii calmly stands on his ground and says that it’s okay and that there’s no need to be scared. Finally, the salt princess calms down after seeing that Kwazii and Pearl really don’t mean any harm, and she introduces herself as Brigid, the princess of the Grak Kingdom, then apologizes about before. Kwazii accepts the apology just as he asked Brigid what she was doing out here in the town of Krakow, as Brigid explains that she was looking for lost Daemon Evoker clan members. When Kwazii and Pearl were both confused and asked why, Brigid explains again that she is the Dragon Princess and with the help of her daemon, Dracaena, they’ll create a new Daemon Evoker clan. Kwazii was awed by this and without thinking, he proclaims that he and Pearl can help. Although Brigid was uncertain, she lets Kwazii and Pearl come with her and Dracaena so they can help them. Powers that Kwazii uses * Super Strength * Protection Power * Healing Power * Stretchy Power * Super Sight * Animal transformation * Psychic Vision * Super Speed * Super Smell * Super Hearing * Super Touch * Super Taste * Levitation * Magic Sword * Telekinesis * Guiding Light * Enchanted Fire * Magic Bow & Arrow * Ice Magic * Atlantic Armor * Poseidon’s Trident * Aqua Wings * Celestial Whirlwind Trivia * This episode is an inspiration of the new Dark Parables computer game, Return of the Salt Princess. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Season 29 Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on the Octonauts Category:Inspirations Category:Game-inspired episodes Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Atlantic episodes Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Mystery Category:Magic Category:Episodes based on games